Tales of Mech City - Savant Chapter 3
|} |hp=10|def=10|coin=6383|esk=2473}} |hp=10|def=10|coin=6383|esk=2473}} |hp=10|def=10|coin=600|chest=4000|esk=2473}} |} : Gretchen, Lisa... Em? I haven't seen that person before... : But she was not mechanised... Who is she exactly? The savants held their breath, eavesdropping on the scholars - : Virginia, have you found the schedule of the anniversary ceremony? : Yes, I copied it. Take it to the base and prepare for the attack. This time we have to save those innocent boys and girls. We can't let Samoy force them to be mechanised... Lisa, what's wrong? : Even through we have this intel, our power is too weak to face the entire army... : 'So they're planning to attack those scrap metals... Humph, perfect timing.' Inferno Savant seemed to have the same thought. He looked at Nightfall with a confident grin. : Must find a way to gather more power... 【Enter Wave 2】 : We can't give up! Keep on and we'll find a chance! 【Meet BOSS】 : Humph! It's our show time! 【Defeated BOSS】 : Lisa is right. We can't stand a fight with the army. We need backup - : Back up, are you talking about us? : You’re the savants... : Hey, relax. We're old friends, aren't we? : We're not your friends! Die! : We don't want a fight. Anyways, you better calm down. I guess you’re staying away from the soldiers, right? : ...Darn it! : What do you mean by back up? : Let me keep it simple - Let us in. We're dealing with those scrap metals together. }} |hp=9552800|def=5580|coin=249|esk=572}} |damage=13785|turn=1 |hp=10100020|def=37100|coin=0|esk=2314}} |} : ...Are you kidding me? Why do you help us? : Well, it's not 'help', it's 'cooperation' actually. You don't like them and so do I. So, let's beat them up. : As the old saying goes, the enemy of my enemy is my friends. We're on the same boat, so why not - Soldier: Found you! The soldier's shout interrupted the conversation. A few of them entered the alley and pointed their weapons at Gretchen and the savants. To prevent Virginia's identity from being exposed, Lisa and Gretchen covered her up immediately. Soldier: You two sinful intruders... Hold on! They're...the wanted1 Great, get them all and claim our credit... Go! : Don't let them see Virginia - : Hohoho! To show our sincerity and strength, leave the soldiers to me and Inferno! : My power has revived. Let's revenge for the insult! 【Defeated BOSS】 With the cooperation of Nightfall and Inferno Savant, they got rid of the soldiers' chasing and came to the city outside. : Combatant, you can put us down here. : (Flashing) : So, how's our strength? Are you cooperating with us or not. : I won't - : Okay, you’re in. : Virginia! : We would have been caught if they didn't help us. Undoubtedly, they're strong, and we need this power. : But... : I admit that we didn't get along well in the past. But to solve the current situation, we have to put our prejudice aside. : ...Very well. First, let's pull down the dictatorship of this city. Lisa reached out and shook hands with the savants, delivery her sincerity. : 'Humph, a bunch of fools! First, we're going to take advantage of your intel. Then, we'll kill you all when you have no use to us.' }} zh:機械城之傳_‧_魔族賢者篇第三章